Bruce Clint
by Oliver Harvey
Summary: Bruce and Clint. Part of an ongoing collection of fanfictions.


**Bruce + Clint**

I always dreaded sports day. At our school, it was always a more major event than at other schools. You see, our school was a sports and science academy, which parents paid thousands of pounds for us to go too every year. On one such sports day, I was again picked last for all of the various teams. Our sports ranged from cross-country to archery and everything in-between. The morning started off slowly and painfully. I got tripped up in the 100 meters, I went the wrong way in the cross-country and then I even managed to hit my head against the wall of the swimming pool.

After spending an hour with the school nurse to make sure I didn't have concussion, I was sent back to the next set of events which was the 500 meters. I lined myself up alongside my fellow students and let out a small groan when I saw who was to my immediate left. Clint Barton. He wasn't pompous, stuck-up or good looking, yet everyone loved him and he knew it. He was talented in every sport and was specifically talent-spotted to be trained for future Olympics in archery. "Hey there Banner! Ready to lose?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Just because I knew I'd be losing, it didn't mean I enjoy being told so by others. "Now don't be like that," he said. "You might just win with those shoes." He was smirking slightly. My trainers were in need or replacement but the cost of the school meant my parents had to save in other areas.

"Just because you have your perfect smile and your perfect shoes and your perfect everything, it doesn't mean you can go around telling me my shoes are rubbish. Maybe I know they're rubbish. I don't need you to tell me so." I spoke in a hushed voice, not wanting to be told off by a teacher. The flag was raised in front of us and we prepared to run. "Hang on. Did you just say I had a perfect smile?" Barton sounded cocky but if I'd taken the time to turn around and look at his face, I'd have seen he was blushing bright magenta. "Whatever. Just, just forget I said anything. Leave me alone to lose will you?" The flag went down and we the race started. It was over in a flash, however, even though I was last.

I walked slowly to the bags area to get my water bottle. When I turned around to go back to the field, I was surprised to see Barton standing there. "Come to gloat? If so, I'm not listening to don't be too offended if I seem to react weakly." Clint let out a sigh and put a hand on my chest, stopping me from walking away. "You really don't like sports day, do you?" I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. "No, I don't. I always lose. I'd much rather be behind a computer with mathematical equations and surrounded by science than be outside, knowing I'm going to lose at everything I do." Clint seemed genuinely sorry but said nothing. "Now I'm going to try and shoot an arrow anywhere near the target and hope the ground swallows me up." I pushed his arm away and made my way to the archery section.

The teachers ordered us up and gave us the bows, followed by the safe arrows. They had plastic suckers on the front in order to make it safer for us to shoot. I picked up my bow and loaded the arrow. Beside me, I heard a hiss. I flicked my eyes to the side and I saw Clint. Now would have been the perfect time for the ground to eat me. He looked down at where he had put his hands on the bow and then he raised his arms, let go, and shot the perfect bull's eye. He then looked sharply at my own hands. I took this as a helpful hint, so replaced my hands and tried to recreate the position of the bow. I aimed and closed my eyes when I released the arrow. I heard the teachers gasp behind me and I began to walk away, giving my bow to the next student.

Clint came over to me and grinned. "You did it Banner!" I gave him a puzzled look. "Did what? Just go away Barton. I don't need your perfect-ness at the moment." Clint put his hands on my shoulders and looked me squarely in the eyes. "Bruce. You got one away from a bull's eye. You're second at the moment on the score table for archery. Now if you're going to moan at me because some people in office chairs want me to shoot arrows for them in the Olympics then go ahead but I'd rather get to know you and become your friend." I stared at him and he went slightly red again. "Sorry, that was so cheesy." I laughed and so did he. "Alright then. I'm sorry for calling you perfect." He smiled. "Still think this is perfect?" He pointed to his smile. I nodded and felt my cheeks get hotter. Clint himself even went red. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Every time you've said about that today, you've blushed."

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "Please don't think I'm weird if I tell you this?" I gulped and said I wouldn't. "Ok so I'm rubbish at science. My parents send me here for the sports but obviously you have to do well in both to remain here. My science teacher, Miss Hill, suggested I talked to you because you were a natural at science. I tried to approach you a number of times but I couldn't help but watch you when you were typing away on your laptop in the corner of the lunch hall. I know, I'm creepy like that. I just didn't have the guts to talk to you." I pushed my glasses up again and cleared my throat, suddenly feeling nervous. "But why today then? Why talk to me today?" Clint rubbed his hands on his shorts. "Because I thought if I didn't say anything to you, I'd burst." he blurted. I felt very confused, and yet like I wanted to say the same back to him. "You're special to me Bruce. I don't know how because before today I've obviously never spoken to you. I've been watching you for most of the year and I admire you so much and, and I think your smile is perfect."

Again I felt my cheeks burn and my throat went dry. "What, what are you saying Clint?" I took a sip of water from my water bottle. "I really want to be your friend Bruce," He smiled his perfect smile, and pushed my glasses up my nose for me. "I want to be more than your friend." He whispered. I lost the ability to speak as he took my hand and held it behind our backs so no-one could see. I tucked a stray curl of my black hair behind my ear and tried to avoid his gaze. "I um, I think me too." I stumbled over my words, my brain a mess of thoughts and feelings. He smiled and so did I, as we walked together to the next sports station and I began to enjoy the day for the first time.


End file.
